ffmlfandomcom-20200214-history
Lore
In the Beginning... We don't know exactly when or where it started anymore. It was so quick, It seemed like it just popped up everywhere at once. The infected just kept pushing us back. From the cities, the Army bases, the refuges, and eventually entire countries. It all burned, every last bit of what we where burned to ashes. Our last hope was Chernarus, A small spec of nothing nestled with the sea on two sides. What was left of us, of everyone fled to the promised land. Sadly when we got there the grass only looked greener, two of our three ships ran aground injuring many and stranding us. The last ship burned and sank, Infected meat carried by a gull and a small child unattended, That's all it took. Our supplies lost and the promised land just as damned as our old home, we struggled to rebuild. Feel free to begin adding lore events from this point on. Stories will be edited for posterities sake. ---- Call of Communism-The Rise of the KGB Soon after the dawn of the apocalypse, many were turning to the worst human things imaginable. However, one group of men, ex soldiers of the USSR, bound together in Berezino to set law to the land that was now corrupted. About a month into the apocalypse, the first organized faction appeared in Chernarus, the KGB. The KGB operated out of Berezino, laying claim to what would later be dubbed "Red Beri". The KGB organized laws to keep the civilians in check, and to keep order to a maximum while keeping death and dysfunction to a minimum. But it soon became clear that food was becoming scarce, canned goods were becoming harder and harder to find in the wasteland. The KGB inner circle then devised a plan, a community farm of tomatoes, red like the glorious Soviet flag. The community farm of Berezino was open to all, even those who did not claim to be a citizen under the KGB. But smuggling was a very large issue, and the KGB soon implemented a tomato tax on the land of Chernarus, leading to conflicts that would set in motion the rise to another group, the Survivalists. ---- "Bring them down!" The Beginning of the Survivalists In the eyes of many, the KGB were going too far with the tomato tax, and lurking over all citizens like starving vultures. A group of concerned and angry survivors stood up to the KGB, separating into their own group, the Survivalists, dedicated to the bare essentials and freedom from the clutches of the communistic KGB. Separating from Berezino and occupying Krasnostav, the Survivalists refused to adhere to the tomato tax, angering the KGB in the process. Sabotages were created, friendships were torn apart, and the two factions were nearly on the brink of war. When the leader of the Survivalists turned to the Brotherhood of Nugget for aid in his war, they instead attempted an assassination. Not only did this anger the Survivalists, but also angered the KGB as well, as many times the Brotherhood of Nugget would infiltrate and attempt sacrificial offering of KGB operatives to their deity. Tension arose between all groups, eventually leading to a climax in the square of Berezino... ---- The Battle of Berezino It was the last ditch effort for the survivalists to win the war against the KGB.The KGB was about to annex their homeland of Krasnostav, and drive out the survivalists. Rallied by their leader, Merlin, the Survivalists made their way down to Berezino to confront the KGB, and put an end to this feud. This resulted in a suicide mission, as the Survivalists were outgunned by KGB operatives. Unable to confront the KGB on their home turf, the remaining group of survivalists retreated back to the woods north of Berezino, the KGB then gave chase, continuing the battle there. Now in the well covered woodland, the Survivalists fought a Guerrilla tactic against the KGB, eliminating many of their agents. It did not take long, however, before the KGB caught on. By the time the smoke had cleared, many Suvivalists and KGB lay dead on the earth, including their respective leaders. Both sides fled to mourn their dead, but neither side would recuperate from their casualties. Many weeks after the battle, both factions reached their end, dissolved by their own hand. ---- The New Age - The Brotherhood When the KGB fell, they left a power gap in the heart of Chernarus, one that many tried to fill, but ultimately failed. However, one man, Anatoly "The Governor" Moskvin, and a small group of fellow revolutionaries quickly took charge of the situation, laying claim to Berezino and all it's involved populace. The communistic society held a strong presence in Berezino. With their power unopposed, they quickly gained members and power in Chernarus. Although not entirely a new KGB, it followed it's similar ideals. Under "The Governors" leadership, The Brotherhood kept growing and growing in size and power Although, not all was fantastic within the ranks... 'The Iron Fist' The Brotherhood with orders from their leader sent a squad of soldiers to occupy the town of Berezino to let the people know who they were and to not be afraid of them . As Soldiers took arms in town square and other locations they made speech's about their Ideology and played propaganda over the radio waves. They temporarily hijack the radio station from the HNN. Their mission was to show the people who they were. But they were brutal and locked down the town with an iron fist and showed their true colors as they brutaly beat and shot a man to death who was accused of stealing shoes. The surviors of the watched in horror as they set the man's body on fire and spat on him as they left. Little did they know with their actions the caused in town. They unknowingly created new monsters from the hell we already live in. ---- Strength of the Wolf - Rise of the Lycan Soon, fierce warriors came from the far north, quickly making settlement in North Eastern Chernarus. Packs of them began flooding into the towns Karmanovka, Dobroe, Belaya Polana, Berezhki & Turovo bringing with them the belief of reincarnation. Their history books read of Lycan elders turning into wolves after death which is now a large part of their spirituality. Led by Thane Amara, the Lycans firmly cemented their status among the public of Chernarus as they attempted to install their own form of governance & law. It wasn’t long before Lycan became a powerful faction in its own right. Easily summed up to a strict hierarchical system, unquestioned loyalty to the Alpha & an unwavering vision for a better future. Many in Chernarus describe Lycan as a ‘pack’ faction as they can usually be seen patrolling in small groups, maintaining close communications they are able to coordinate decisive attacks upon their enemies. To the surprise of the local populace Lycan has been seen executing its own members, currently it is known that if a member leaves Lycan they have failed their oath and obligation to the faction. These public executions have also been held for a person committing the act of cannibalism, to Lycan it is seen as an un-honourable & an unnecessary evil. It wasn’t long before Lycans power, ideology & influence in the region began to threaten neighbouring factions. The ideology war against the rival Communistic Brotherhood had begun. ---- The Brotherhood Civil War - A New Beginning Over the last month tensions had been rising among the leadership of The Brotherhood. Alleged corruption fueled distrust and anger which sparked a coup d'etat. A Civil War between Loyalists to the Governor, and Reformist Rebels ensued. Casualties were sustained but the fight ended swiftly. The Reformists had removed the previous regime. Anatoly Moskvin, more commonly known as "The Governor" was executed in an undisclosed location, north-west of Black Mountain. After Moskvin's regime was overthrown, a council was installed to maintain order until a new leadership and ideology could be put in place. A few new faces had joined the ranks and resource caches had been restocked within the town of Olsha. Although order and morale were hard to maintain. The Brotherhood's leadership was quickly crumbling, other groups were taking their rchance to take a piece of the action. Raiding what they could whilst the disorganised council vied for position and power. A young, charismatic man by the name of Viktor Zakhaev made himself known within the group after having fought off two thieves alone, This garnered him respect and power. He stepped up to the plate and decided to take control, nobody dared complain, it seemed they didn't have the guts nor the backing do it themselves. A suggestion was made to remove the Governor's legacy, The vote passed unanimously which resulted in the group itself disolving and creating a new, reformed commune under a new banner. Narodnyy Komissariat Olsha (People's Commissariat of Olsha) NKO. *Time Redacted* - Dissolution of the Brotherhood TB. *Time Redacted* - Creation of the Narodnyy Komissariat Olsha (People's Commissariat of Olsha) NKO. ---- A Lost Transmission This message was broadcasted from the Green Mountain Radio Tower. The 29th of January, at 9:01 PM "Hello, Hello can you hear me?" *Fizzing* "Hello?" *Static Whining* "Gah! God curse this piece of military garbage!" *fizzing* "Did I fix it? I think I did. Well, my friends, hello! This is Sasha Mustovich!" "I bring you fantastic news! The traders and merchants of Chernarus are uniting! That is right my friends, a trade union has come from the ashes!" "We call ourselves the Ivory Tower Trade Union, and we hope we shall see you within our walls soon!" "Come to Green Mountain, one and all! A safe haven from the dead and a hub for all to feel welcome." "We will try to provide you with only the best that this world has to offer." "We wish to try and recruit for our new union! But be warned, we are very picky of who we choose." *fizzing* "Fuck! Kakashka!" "The Ivory Tower Trade Union now opens it's doors to you my friends! I hope to see your friendly faces here soon, and perhaps, to those of you I have never met, I still wish to you safe travels and hope that you to, friends, shall come visit us." *screeches* *fizzing* "I must go now my friends, the dead come" *revolver shots* "Hah! Headshot!" *fizzing* "The radio is dying, farewell for now, my friends!" The radio was then dead silent for the rest of the night... ---- "Peace is Prosperity" - Beginning of ITTU Ushering in a new era of trade, the Ivory Tower Trade Union sought to unite Chernarus with prosperity. Occupying Green Mountain, The Union installed agreements with all factions for protection and services, including notorious bandit groups, to ensure security and safety in the region. Led by a Mr. Sasha V. Mustovich, the ITTU took in all who wished to trade and be at peace. The gate were always open and the walls were always secure. Eventually, families moved in, a community formed, and the ITTU soon became a thriving village of nomads and survivors. Sasha believed that violence was an unnecessary answer to most conflicts, and swore that all would be equal within the walls of the ITTU. This caused issues with many, but most learned to accept it, those who didn't splintered off, vowing to return. ---- The Berezino Cow ---- "Somewhere out there is a bovine, the legs to which have seen a thousand fields, It runs forever as those damned men of disease chase after it." - Crazed Man on the Edge of Town ---- A Madman-The Berezino Sniper... No one know's who they were or why they did it. For 2 Days a person who is known only as The Berezino Sniper Terrorized the survivors of said town. Whoever they were killed over a dozen people and wounded many more. The people of Berezino banded together and managed to locate and kill the sniper. The Sniper was burned and buried at sea. The sniper had left a scar on the people but has now become a distant memory The Berezino Massacre Sometime later the people of Berezino heard gun shots from a small house on the hill from town square. After a couple hours some brave souls decided to investigate. They Found a horrific scene. Seven bodies were found with gun shot and stab wounds. No one knows who they were or why they killed each other The Purge... Let The Blood Flow